The present invention relates to fastener driver hand tools, and more particularly to nutdrivers.
Nutdrivers typically include a shaft with a handgrip at one end and a socket permanently fixed to the shaft at the other end of the shaft. The socket is typically a 6-point socket, which is configured to drive a hex head bolt or hex nut. The handle is a screwdriver-type handle. The user grips the handle to rotate the shaft and socket in order to rotate a nut or bolt that is received in the socket.